Sonicpecker
sonicpecker, blended from sonicpacker + pecker (slang for "penis"), is a YouTube channel that was used by Giraffecheetah and RetroMining in March 2013. The channel was a deliberate parody of sonicpacker; it especially ripped on sonicpacker for often speaking of marijuana ("weed") at the time. The account was a complete attempt at trolling and displayed purposefully immature behavior. sonicpecker claimed to be sonicpacker's new account, and supported this by claiming that his original sonicpacker account was hacked, which led him to use sonicpecker. This was of course not true, and, as was intended by the troll duo behind sonicpecker, the claims made on this channel were intentionally unbelievable. Details The channel was created on 9 March 2013 and registered with the email jeremiahpoopyface@gmail.com (it was quite common for Giraffecheetah to create throwaway email accounts just for the purpose of making sockpuppets on websites). The channel was copied as well as possible from the sonicpacker channel layout at the time, but afterwards changed to look more crude. The sonicpecker account used the exact same profile picture as sonicpacker used at the time, and a crude rewording of sonicpacker's channel description was used on sonicpecker: ---- I like Sonic the MotherFuckingBitchhog and the Yellow Bay Fuckers. Feel like you're painfully forced to add me on Skype! (sonicpacker16) Click the link below that doesn't exist to visit my country music producing channel. ---- The videos on the channel, per usual with troll YouTube channels made by the duo at the time, were conceptualized and scripted by Giraffecheetah, and edited/published by RetroMining. In the case of [video 2|[TAS (IRL) Lookin' for Weed "0 Weeds" in "6:32.91" By AsgerSM64, Bonacieux, sonicpecker]], Giraffecheetah did the job of the recording. At some point, I remember advertising out the channel to a bunch of SM64 users via PM, but I can't confirm this since YouTube destroyed its PM feature completely. I believe the advertisement PM was labelled "th news", since sonicpacker's response was labelled "Re: th news". Videos * SOnicpacker got HAKED!!!! - 9 March 2013 * [video 2|[TAS (IRL) Lookin' for Weed "0 Weeds" in "6:32.91" By AsgerSM64, Bonacieux, sonicpecker]] - 10 March 2013 * NEW 120 STAR ROUTE (DISCOVERED BY SONICPACKER HIMSELF!!!) - 20 March 2013 Reactions The channel succeeded at its goal of shocking its audience and gaining necessary attention. sonicpacker sonicpacker himself even saw the channel and at least some of the videos and gave satisfactory reactions to them. At 6:55 AM EST (appr. 3:55 AM his time), 9 March 2013, after the first video was uploaded, sonicpacker sent the following personal message to the sonicpecker account: ---- Re:th news “i said i wasn't going to put up with your shit anymore. i don't care if you're billy, a friend of billy, a family member of billy, or whatever the fuck you are in relation to billy. its time to grow up and quit …” ---- Unfortunately not all of the message could be saved because YouTube took off its PM feature, and I was only able to view this in email... I also can't see which message(s) I originally sent to sonicpacker. On the second video, at 3:01 AM EST, 10 March 2013, sonicpacker commented: ---- so this is this what kids do nowadays when they have no friends~﻿ ---- Other * The channel received 2 subscribers in the entire year of 2013, on 10 March 2013. The third subscriber, Plush, subscribed much later. The fourth subscriber was me in 2017. Later The sonicpecker channel stayed a light meme on the SM64 Discord server. The second sonicpecker video was linked to the server by Plush twice in 2017. Category:Aliases